dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Palembang Animation Production (Creator)
Palembang Animation Production was an animation studio located in Indonesia. It mainly worked as a supporting studio for Japanese anime producers but also did a lot of Western cartoons. They closed in 2008, most of it's staff went to work at Adnan Company. The studio was founded by painter Dwi Bagusputra and former animator Adnan. They were also credited as "PT Studio Animasi Palembang Tbk" (the company's legal name), "Indonesia Toon", "PAP - Indonesia Toon", and "PAP Studio Palembang" Shows that Palembang Animation Production worked on include: Outsourcing: * Angelina Ballerina * Defenders of the Earth * The Dreamstone (uncredited; listed on a couple of PAP animators' resumes, according to Martin Gates at El Kadsre ComicCon they did indeed work on the show but were fired and ended up uncredited after "about a few episodes into the first series" due to their work coming back to England with oodles of animation errors) * King of the Hill (one episode, "How to Fire a Rifle Without Really Trying"; credited as Indonesia Toon) * LazyTown (the animated sequence in "Once Upon a Time", uncredited) * M.A.S.K. (uncredited) * Monkey Dust (credited as "PAP Studio Palembang") * Redwall (uncredited) * Rudi & Trudi * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (one episode, "Cat Burglar", and uncredited work on a couple other episodes, plus worked on the Sagwa: The Quest for the Jewels of the Forbidden City movie with Wang Film Productions, Dong Woo, Production 91, and Digital eMation) * Sagwa's Chinese Christmas * Sagwa's Siamese Life (with Wang Film Productions, Teletek Incorporated, SEK Studio, Production 91, Dong Woo, and Chile Animación in Season 1 and Wang Film Productions, Production 91, and Gainax (yes, Gainax) in Season 2) * Stellaluna: The Animated Series (credited as "PT Studio Animasi Palembang Tbk") * The Secret of NIMH: The Series (credited as "PAP - Indonesia Toon") * Santo contra los clones (uncredited) * Simsala Grimm * Toad Patrol (uncredited work on Season 2; with UTV Toons) Support: * Arthur's BIG Movie (2nd Key Animation for Doga Kobo; credited as Indonesia Toon) * Akazukin Chacha (Backgrounds; credited as Indonesia Toon) * Dragon Ball GT (Backgrounds and In-Between Animation) * Dragon Ball Z (In-Between Animation) * Hime-chan no Ribon (Backgrounds and In-Between Animation) * Mega Man (1994 series) (In-Between Animation for Ashi Productions on "Robosaur Park" and "Bot Transfer"; uncredited) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (2nd Key Animation; credited as Indonesia Toon) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (Backgrounds; credited as Indonesia Toon) * Sailor Moon (In-Between Animation; SuperS and Sailor Stars seasons) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Production Assistance for Rough Draft Korea in a couple season 1 episodes; uncredited) * Wedding Peach (Key Animation) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Key Animation in the Toei series; Backgrounds and In-Between Animation in the NAS/Studio Gallop series) Tropes associated with the company: * Off-Model: One of the unfortunate poster children for this trope: ** Sagwa's Chinese Christmas has some moments: including a brief shot where Yeh-Yeh is colored as his son Baba Miao and Dongwa being drawn without his collar. ** The Secret of NIMH: The Series has quite a few examples of this in the episodes Palembang animated, with "Dial J for Jenner" being the worst victim of this trope. Category:Tropes